Crimson Threads of Fate
by diamonddemonlord
Summary: Link and Ghirahim promised each other that they would stay together, but Link is human and Ghirahim is a demon. Link cannot live forever, and is destined to die, and it is by Ghirahim's hand that he would try his best to keep Link around.


Ghirahim had to watch Link grow old.

Right when they decided to become master and servant, the change Ghirahim thought would happen to the hero didn't, but he slowly fell in love anyway, serving Link as best as he could as his weapon now that Fi had gone into her sleep, and Link didn't feel that a sword from the academy would feel right anymore. Fi and Ghirahim fit to their master's needs, so now that Ghirahim was Link's sword, he took on a thin and beautiful blade.

They married, taking in Zelda's child when she couldn't care for her anymore, and Zelda passed away. Link had cried for days, not wanting to talk with his husband, so Ghirahim tenderly cared for the small girl.

She grew up and moved out, marrying a man in the village, Link looking on with the proudest look as he escorted her down the aisle, sitting beside his husband. Everyone knew that they were married, and Ghirahim was the older one, even though he looked nineteen and Link was nearing his mid thirties.

It got worse as Link got older, unable to go out and work, so he stayed at home and cooked and cleaned, and Ghirahim went out and did the work that Link was unable to do, coming back and holding his husband.

Ghirahim found Link's first grey hair and his stomach sank, unable to help him. He wished he could do anything and everything to help Link, but of course, aging was natural past early twenties for a human. It was normal for Ghirahim's body type as a demon to stop aging in his late teens.

A newcomer would look at them and see an older man with his son, but a little while more revealed that they were indeed lovers and married at that.

Link slowly stopped moving as much, and Ghirahim spent less time outside working, knowing his master and love of his existence was going to die, his life almost over. It was too little time.

Ghirahim cared for Link as the hero began to be unable to care for himself, until one day when Link asked him to kiss him goodnight. It was the middle of the day, but Ghirahim nodded anyways, and when he pulled away, kissing Link's forehead, his last breath had left him, but the spark of life hadn't yet left his eyes, open still.

With a gentle hand, Ghirahim closed them, and he curled against his master's still warm body, and he started to cry with a shake of his shoulders.

Why couldn't he die too?

Ghirahim loyally stayed watch over the heroes who carried that same spirit his husband had held, his heart too broken to love over the hundreds of years, until he finally caught note of a strong farm hand bearing the name of Link. He had no family other than the members of his village, and the look in his eyes… everything about him was the same as Link… It hurt him, but he slowly befriended him, watching over him as a wolf, and when his mission was over, and even though he already had a sword that replaced the Master Sword when he replaced it, Ghirahim explained the story of the past to him and knelt in servitude.

Again, Ghirahim fell in love. He married the hero. This time, it hurt him even more when Link died, but this time, he was finally granted his wish on being able to die, and when he opened his eyes in the afterlife, his first husband was waiting there for him, arms open and Ghirahim ran to him, unafraid of harming him, kissing him hard.

"I missed you!" Ghirahim sobbed, Link rubbing his back.

"You watched over my reincarnations. But I'll always be your Skychild. Not the ranch hand, not the child in an adult's body, not the Waker of the Winds, not the hero of four. Just Skychild. Your Skychild." Link murmured, kissing him back. "Don't forget that."

"I'll always be yours." Ghirahim murmured, placing his head on Link's shoulder, bending down a little. "I'm never leaving you."

"Good. Because you can't." Link grinned.

**There is always a sick satisfaction when you managed to make one of the people you look up to and admire in the fandom cry out in pain at a one shot. *cough*Raven*cough***


End file.
